Machete
The machete is a large cleaver-like cutting tool. It is frequently used to cut through rain-forest undergrowth and for agricultural purposes in various tropical and subtropical countries, but can also be used as a sword in combat. One of the first military uses of the machete was by an instructor of hand-to-hand combat in the French Foreign Legion. His weapon is said to have been developed based on the battlefield experience of U.S. Army Special Forces soldiers. Usage Null During the San Hieronymo Incident in 1970, the Perfect Soldier Null wielded a machete both offensively and defensively. With his heightened speed and reflexes, he was able to deflect bullets and kill soldiers in single swipes. Null wielded his machete with a handgun, making him a threat at both short and long distances, and making him nearly untouchable from afar. This combination, as well as his physical abilities, made Null a force to be reckoned with. Militaires Sans Frontières During the Militaires Sans Frontières private military company's assignment in Colombia in 1972, the MSF utilized machetes to get through the jungles when combating guerilla troops. Their commander, Big Boss, requested for a machete, when preparing to act as the Kaishaku (executioner for dishonored soldiers) for then-guerilla commander and freelance mercenary Kazuhira Miller at the latter's request, just as the latter was planning to take Big Boss down with him via a grenade. Parasite Unit and Diamond Dogs The Parasite Unit members carried a specialized machete, which they seemingly take out from their arms. Their machetes were also absurdly sharp, being capable of cutting through even armored vehicles, which was implied to be due to their being coated with corrosive archea. Diamond Dogs later confiscated it when retrieving at least one Parasite Unit member while retrieving Code Talker, which they then modified and then supplied to D-Walker. Eli Eli utilized a machete during his fight against Venom Snake. Haven Troopers The Haven Troopers, an elite all-female unit of Outer Heaven, were equipped with machetes as a close-quarters weapon. During the Guns of the Patriots Incident in 2014, the Troopers used machetes to attack the Cyborg Ninja Raiden onboard Outer Haven. Raiden was able to fend them off, despite being stabbed multiple times through the chest. He survived when the Troopers' internal nanomachines were deactivated due to FOXALIVE disabling GW, driving them to hysterics. HF Machete During the late 2010s, a variant of the high-frequency blade, called the HF Machete, was developed. Its design was derived from the machetes used within Central and South America. Raiden used it while disguised as a Mexican Mariachi. Behind the scenes The machete can be used by the player in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, after recruiting Null. It is an exclusive weapon available only to Null. In Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Haven Troopers will only use the machete if the player gets too close to them. If they are knocked out twice (first time removes their primary firearm, the second time removes their pistols) and revived both times, they will pull out the machete and actively engage Snake with their blades. Machetes used by Null during the San Hieronymo Takeover and by the FROGS in 2014 are Ontario GI machetes, with a 46cm(18") non-serrated blade and 30cm (12") sawback blades, respectively. Dummied code in the PC version for Ground Zeroes indicated that the Machete was planned to be in the game. See also *Blade weapons *High-frequency blade Category:MGSPO weapons Category:MGS4 weapons Category:Melee weapons